


Abduction

by Breezethefifteen



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Boys In Love, Brotherly Love, Bryce and Craig are twins, Gay, Growing Up Together, I totally headcanon Bryce and Craig as twins fite me, M/M, Motherly Moo, Multi, Possible Smut?, Wow, everybodys gay, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:39:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breezethefifteen/pseuds/Breezethefifteen





	1. Intro

(This timeline has nothing to do with the actual timeline in the overall story)

The YouTube species were the first aliens any human from earth has ever come in contact with. The first one spotted was named PewDiePie, in 2180, 17 years ago. These animals can shape-shift into their own form of each species, and the scientists' studying these things aren't sure how considering they can't hurt any of them, and/or cut them open, take out their organs to study.

YouTubers are way more powerful than any human could ever get, so scientists' haven't tried catching one and holding them captive, regarding they could blow up the earth if they tried. Their technology is outstanding, overcoming any invention ever conceived by a landslide in every category.

Humans do not understand or know much about these alien creatures but they can be very familiar things, and gender is the same as ours down on earth, either a boy or girl, which girls don't travel out of the home planet. They have emotions but don't get too attached, only when the situation is unusual.

The world leaders' find these creatures very serious but helpful and kind, and haven't hurt a single live thing on this planet.

People have paid authors to write about human traditions and many other things about them so the Youtubers will understand us better, then have the world leaders give them these titles. Most of the topics are like how to take care of children, what humans eat, human necessities, birthdays, etc.

Their culture and anatomy are very different from peoples', they hatch from eggs, sometimes have multiple personalities (way more than humans actually), and, of course, can shapeshift. They only have one form for every creature they transform into, which means if they turn into a human, it would always be the same human. A cat? Always will be the same cat. It will always be the same, only the age makes you look different. And speaking of age, most YouTubers live up to 200 years old, though not many actually do, a lot are under that age.

 

* * *

 

A case that the leader of YouTube has informed the earthlings about is a group of YouTubers, that was named the "Banana Bus Squad/Crew", BBS for short, has broken off from their planet and is traveling around the galaxy. The title was only given to them about a decade ago.

The nickname, Banana Bus Crew/Squad, came from the last the last time they visited earth, the "teens" found a green and yellow bus, that oddly looked like a banana, and chanted "bah-doop-bah-boop, banana bus" over and over in a sing-songy way for hours until they had to return to their ship when the grown-ups were finished with their business, leaving the bus driver to return to his bus covered in feathers and other animal things. This all happened in San Andreas, down in the California area.

The other alien species in space have not called these one's enemies yet because they have made many peace treaties around them and have been nominated a good doing crew, doing many errands for galaxy money, small balls of gas that can be easily stored.

The group actually founded off their parents, the ones that were originally branched off from their society. Some of the children were Vanoss, I_AM_WILDCAT, Moo Snuckel, H2ODelirious, The Terroriser, Lui Calibre, Daithi De Nogla, CaRtOoNz, Ohmwrecker, the first children weren't listed, and of course, these are all nicknames. These boys aren't very old yet, but we're just naming how they come in the future. They've advanced themselves from the years of being together to greater beings that rose from nothing.

Starting off with a small ship with only about half of the people that were named, they now are one of the biggest groups of space travelers', along with the Mickey Mouse Squad, The Pack, Skymedia, and many others. Their elders that started their group, that didn't have a name yet, inspired all of these groups to start. Some great people right there bud. 


	2. Aliens?

Bryce and Craig were the best of friends as kids, considering they were twins that only really saw each other 24/7. They seemed attached at the hip at all times, hell, they even slept in the same bed.  
They also had a step-brother, who was pretty much the same age as them, named Mike. He was also very attached to the two boys and never considered them unrelated. He only had a different mother, and that's it.

Their mother was an amazing person, she always seemed to be happy and optimistic even through the toughest times, but she was gone most of her days, spending it at work. She worked as a construction lady, who designed many mansions and earned money in hundreds a week. She did the housework when she came home at 7: PM, put her six-year-olds to sleep at 7:30, and left for work at 8: AM, leaving their hungover father to take care of them and bring them to school.

He wasn't as great and hardworking as their mother. He relied on her a lot and didn't have his own job. He always seemed such an emotional wreck every night to the boys. He's been a very, just, alcoholic person, but how would the six-year-olds know that.

* * *

  
"Brycie, Craigy, Mike, time to get up." Their mother's soft voice rose them from their peaceful sleep, the twins giving a sleepy smile to their beautiful mom while Mike was trying to wake up. "I've gotta head to work now, and there's no school because of a crash of the buses. I love you guys." She gave them each a kiss on the forehead before brushing Bryce's bangs out of his eyes, shaking Mike awake, and handing Mini his stuffed man in a suit, "Man in suit!" as he called it. He wouldn't say the words he couldn't pronounce very well from his two front teeth being missing, so he just shortened most of his sentences to the shortest they could get, which would also include a lot less of his accent showing (which he got from spending so much time with his grandmother).

She stood up as the youngsters sat up and threw the covers off themselves. "Bye, mom! I wuv you too!" Mini shouted, blowing an overexaggerated kiss to her.

"Wuv you!" Bryce called out too and got up, hopping onto his feet off the bed, Mini following his actions on the other side.

"Bye, mom... Love you." The brunette yawned and cuddled into Bryce, making him giggle and kick his feet.

"Get up, Mikey!" he fussed and slapped the other's cheeks lightly.

"Dun wanna," he said but woke up anyways, tossed the covers over Mini while giggling.

Mother left the room and soon the boys heard the car in front of the house start before driving off, the sound fading off into the bare countryside.

Bryce skipped over to his side of the dresser when he got untangled from his stepbrother, which was shorter for the boys to reach. They've always been some dramatic and sassy kids that wouldn't let anyone dress them but themselves, sometimes helping each other, but if it was anyone else, they'd throw a huge tantrum.

The blonder one tossed an orange shirt to Craig and a purple one to Mike, who was still running over when the clothing hit him in the face, causing him to fall on his butt. He huffed as he stood on his feet and cast it on the floor.

"Darn it, Bryce." Craig giggled and caught his shirt, getting up from the bed.

Bryce giggled and got his favorite purple shirt out, grinning cutely when he saw it was clean. There was a little rabbit on the pocket in the front eating a carrot. He pulled his shirt off and then slipped the other over his head, flailing his arms to get it to shift down into place. He then got some black skinny jeans (which Bryce always favored over the baggy jeans) out from the drawer.

Craig wandered up next to him while he plopped on the ground, slipping his shirt on. He got his onesie off while he was over by the bed and now was just in his Pingu underwear and orange shirt. He got his own blue jeans from his side of the dresser and started putting them on with some trouble, which made him demand some assistance from Mike, who was dressed in pretty much the same thing as Bryce, except his jeans were gray and he had a black zip up sweater on.

They continued their morning routine, brushing their teeth and eating the breakfast their mother made for them before she left. They've learned how to do these things from an early age because their father never really helped them around with these things, plus Mike was really helpful.

Craig got the portion of his oatmeal and stood on his tippy toes as he reached up and pushed his bowl onto the counter, the other two following in pursuit as he pulled a chair up, pressing the right numbers into the microwave to warm their food up.

* * *

  
It was mid afternoon when their father woke up. The boys were watching TV in the living room. He walked out of his room in only boxers, holding his head as he went into the kitchen. He grabbed his bottle of tequila and took a swing before slamming it back down on the counter.

"Fuck, my head..." he muttered to himself, though Craig heard it and turned around on the couch, leaning over the head rest.

"Was 'fuck' mean?" he asked innocently as he cocked his head to the right.

"Don't say that word!" he shouted at Craig and the younger whimpered, nodding as he sat back in his normal spot, leaning against Bryce's shoulder.

Father's phone started ringing in his pocket and he muttered something under his breath, this time the boys didn't hear, thankfully. He pulled it out and answered it, humming along to whatever the caller was saying, his tone moderately getting darker and darker until he flung the phone into the wall, breaking both receivers, startling his boys as they turned to look at their dad.

"Daddy? What happened?" Mike asked quietly, fearfully. He's never thrown anything before, though he did scream sometimes but it never got crazy enough for him to smash or break anything.

"Mom's gone. Got crushed by a falling pillar at work," he deadpanned and grabbed his liquor bottle, chugging the thing down while his sons started weeping, tears spouting in their eyes.

"N-No, she-she can't be..." Craig murmured before he started crying silently, eyes in his little hands. Mike went to hold his brother right away, holding him tightly with his face in the other's shirt. Bryce sat and pulled his knees to his chest, crying in them. "Mommy..."

"To your room! Now!" father shrieked at them and they got off the couch quickly, scampering to the room upstairs, though it did take a bit to climb the flight of stairs. When they finally reached the room they hid under the covers, holding each other as they cried softly. "Stupid kids!" They heard shattering glass downstairs and Bryce yelped, hugging his twin impossibly tighter.

They didn't come out of their room for the rest of the night.

* * *

  
Bryce clutched his purple rabbit tightly as he woke up to a crash downstairs, then the crying of a child.

His heart stopped when he shifted over and didn't see Craig next to him, only his stuffy. Mike was awake with his eyes wide, getting out of bed. He followed him in throwing the blankets off forcibly and hopping off the bed. Standing on his tippy toes. Twisting the door knob. Slamming the door open and sliding down the staircase on his belly. Patting his way to the kitchen. Eyes widening when he saw his brother with a black eye, covered in some drink (which stunk a lot like dad's breath), and some glass in his shoulder while Mike was already trying to help him up.

"Craig!" he shouted and skidded to his knees next to said boy, taking his hand in his own. "What happened?"

"Daddy gave me a boo-boo." He went to touch his shoulder but Bryce took it away, staring at the blood blankly. "It hurts." He hiccuped through his cries and tears and Bryce took his upper arm, not the one with the bad shoulder, and supported him enough from pulling to eventually get him up.

"We gotta go... Daddy's a bad, bad person..." Mike whimpered and began leading the other two away, to the stairs to get them up to their room. "He's a meanie face."

Craig nodded and started climbing the stairs carefully, with the help of his brothers, of course, both making sure to not touch his arm or move it much.

The uninjured one opened the door of their bedroom, letting his siblings in and he grabbed his man in a suit right away before tossing Bryce his bunny and walked back over to them, grabbing their hands and intertwining their fingers with his, hauling them all out. They were kids, what else did you expect them to grab? He completely ignored his injuries as he brought them to mom and dad's room, also ignoring his stepbrother's concerns of going in there. I mean, why risk dad finding them and possibly harming them even more?

Mini rose to his tippy toes to reach the door knob and twisted it, dragging them through it when it swung open. He pushed the door almost closed then and raised mom's guitar, handing it to Bryce. He nodded in understanding, too terrified of being caught to actually speak, and crouched so Craig could put the strap over his shoulder and push the thing onto his back, pulling his hands up to assist him in standing up afterward. Right away he yanked him back out of the room and started bringing to the stairs, hearing their father's snoring from all the way up there. Bryce held onto his stuffed rabbit tightly, feeling the guitar on his back dragging on the floor. Mike remembered his mother playing it until they were both asleep, singing their special lullaby in her angelic voice while following the twins.

Mini started walking down the steps carefully and quietly, trying his best to keep dad asleep. He was a really light sleeper, even when drunk out of his mind. Couldn't imagine downing a bottle of tequila. God, that'd be literal hell in the morning. Anyways, Bryce followed him, the guitar thumping every time he stepped down because he was honestly pretty short and the strap of the case was meant for taller people. Mike followed while walking behind all of them, making sure they didn't miss a step or anything.

They reached the end while staying relatively quiet, not counting the thumping of the guitar case behind them. They continued their trek to the door and Bryce got it this time for Craig since he couldn't reach the top lock, being the shorter of the three.

"What're you boys doin'?" They heard a slur of words behind them and Bryce worked faster, opening the door and pulling it open, then pushing the screen door, thumping out onto the porch while Craig and Mike followed closely behind. "Boys! Get your asses back here!" Footfall followed their own, only a lot heavier.

All of their hearts were pounding out of their chests as they ran (more like waddled) to the deck stairs and started bouncing down. Craig let out a shriek as he felt the back of his collar be grabbed, yanking him backward. "Where da' you tree thin' yer goin'?" he slurred, growling. Mike turned around and started slapping at his father's hand, trying to get him to release his brother.

"Stop it, Daddy! Let him goo!" Bryce yelled and furrowed his eyebrows, getting frustrated. "Stooop! You're being a meanie!" When he didn't listen, only kept trying to get a better grip of the struggling Mini, Mike bit his hand, making father yowl in pain while snatching his hand back.

"You little asshole! You're gonna pay for that!" he screamed at the brunette, seeing crimson blood run down his finger.

"Go!" Mike shouted and pushed his father backward, making him fall on his ass while the children ran down the steps. Not knowing where to go or even what to do now, Bryce started bringing his siblings to the field, where some large object seemed to be hidden in the trees on the short way on the other side of the long weeds and grass. They started running to it, thinking there could be some other people there. Maybe it could be some construction workers building them some neighbors? They thought while running, their father stumbling drunkenly after them.

The closer they got to the shape, the more they noticed some white glowing coming from it. Craig kept leaning in and out of reality, blood now all the way down his arm and dripping from his fingertips. He also wasn't as fast as when they started.

Bryce was the one to reach the forest first, right away going up the round object that had a glowing white stripe around it. He banged on the grayer part, where what looked like a square was imprinted on it, the top of it being all chipped.

"Help!" Mike yelled as father grabbed onto the back collar of Craig's shirt again, yanking him onto his bottom. "Guys!" Bryce stopped and ran back, slapping his hands to try and get him off.

Suddenly their father screamed and let Mini go, the poor boy collapsing forward, completely drained of energy from losing so much blood. Father fell back on his ass with his eyes wide a terrified as he watched the gray square on the object open slowly, a dark light coming from the space inside. Heavy footsteps could be heard inside when it reached the dirty ground and big feet could be seen.

"What's going on out here?" A gruff voice came from the hooded figure as it stepped down. Bryce and Mike were too busy trying to help their brother to care about this thing.

"Craig," Bryce whispered tearfully, "Wake up, please."

The figure huffed and walked over to the passed out boy, picked him up, and rested him bridal style in their arms. "Who did this?" it asked.

Mike answered almost right away, "Daddy," then pointed over to the drunk man, who was hyperventilating.

"Hmph," it growled and took a weird twisted shape from its hood then aimed the pointy part at the man. "Leave." And then he ran.

Bryce stared in wonderment at the figure and walked over, eyes still wide as he pulled at the cloak. "Sir?"

"Yes?" it responded.

"Who're you?"

"Well, people on my plant call me CaRtOoNz, but you may call me Luke." It pulled down its red hood, revealed a person who looked like they were late in their teens and had a beard growing.

"Your planet? You're from a different planet? That means you're an alien right? Are you a YouTuber? Can you turn into a dog? I like dogs," Mike butted in and started following Luke into the round object, the square shutting on them once Bryce decided to join. Everything in there seemed to be glowing, nothing had too bright of a light either. The place also seemed way, way, way bigger on the inside. Actually, it was.

The ceiling was raised, glowing softly, while the walls all had a faint glowing ruby red stripe going all around the weirdly shaped room. The floor was flat and seemed some kind of black glass that was also really shiny to the boys, shining off Bryce blue eyes and somehow making the even brighter. He always had his mom's eyes. Mike hid behind his brother from the large place. He's never really seen such a large building. There were cube chairs with a dip in them, some weird kind of fabric the boys had never seen before in the cavities, with another cube that was connected to the ground between the five chairs. They were guessing this was a waiting area or some place to relax.

The rest didn't have much, except for little crevices in the wall ahead that didn't have the stripe go over them, and they were gray too.

"Medikus!" Luke shouted while ignoring Mike's questions. It really didn't look like he cared at all. Two robots came up soon and took Jon carefully, shooting out a soft white sheet of cloth for him to lay on between them. "He's a human. Take care of the boy, and do NOT hurt him!" Toonz ordered and the tiny robots' heads bobbed and made a green light flash in their eyes before they carried Craig away, Mike and Bryce attempting to follow but Luke grabbed the back of their shirts, hood for Mike. "Your friend will be better by tomorrow. C'mon kiddies." He began leading Bryce and Mike by the collars to one of the gray walls and it opened when he stepped close to it!

"Wow! That's so cool!" Mike exclaimed as he was lead through it in a long hallway. "What's this?"

"He's really talkative, isn't he?" Bryce looked up at Luke with a confused look.

"What's that mean?" Luke sighed and kept walking, ignoring the question.

"So, what're your guys' names?"

"I'm Bryce an-"

"I'm Mike!" Bryce was interrupted but giggled it off, punching his brother's shoulder.

"And I was talking."

Luke chuckled at the two youngsters. "Who was that?" he asked next.

"Craig, my twin and his brother." Bryce pointed a thumb to Mike, who was lagging a bit behind them, looking at each and everything there, from little paintings to the plants on the shelves in the walls.

Luke only hummed an "mhm" before motioning to open a door towards the end of the hallway. There was three beds in the wall, each stacked on top of each other with a ladder on them, leading up to the top. There was some kind of toys in the corner if you could even call them that. They were basically glass cubes in different shades of gray. Everything else was plain there. A red stripe on the wall to light the room an odd shade of white with a tint of red.

"Well, Craig has to have the bottom bunk because of his arm, that'll still have to heal for a while, but you two can cho-"

"I call top!" Mike shouted and bounded to the ladder, already climbing it.

"Alright, Bryce you get the middle," Luke stated and watched as Bryce climbed up there, sitting on the fluffy cloth they still have no idea what it was. "This was Ohm's, Lui's, and Moo's room before your guys' and they weren't in here much, only to sleep, so they didn't have many toys. They were- and still are- very athletic," he rambled a bit and slowed down as he watched Bryce cuddle into the bed. "What're you doing?"

the Bryce shouted back and giggled.

"Weird humans." Luke thought back to, out of amusement, he made these breaths of air come from his throat or something like that.

"Where's the blanket?" Mike asked next and looked over the edge of the bed at Luke, tilting his head slightly in confusion.

"Blanket?" Luke questioned and furrowed his brows.

"Y'know, those things you put on top of yourself while you sleep so you're cozy and warm." Mike made little motions of hugging himself while he spoke while Bryce just looked at Toonz silently.

"Whatever. I'll be back in a while." Luke turned away and exited the room, locking the door so the kids couldn't run out. He made his way down the corridor, turning to the second passage and motioning for it to open as he stepped near it, it opening to reveal two others. The two other brother in this ship. "Guys." He sighed as he stepped in and returned to his normal, demon-like form. Jet black hair, a tail with an arrow at the end, a scarred up eye that possibly isn't even there anymore, scars in a pattern across his entire body, white jagged teeth that were really, really sharp, two black horns growing from the top of his head and all over really, big red wings topped with black horns, and completely red skin. He looked almost human but just, not. "What're those?" he asked in their strange language, gurgling in his throat in most sounds.

Delirious and Ohm sat on the floor, playing with some sheets of thick paper that they got from a "Walmart".

"Pokémon cards," Ohm stated and laid down a paper with a four-legged creature on it, orange cheeks, blue body, and fins.

"Ok then," Luke said and sat down next to the 6-foot rabbit with a giant Ω on the chest, which seemed burned into the fur and into the skin, sharp ass teeth inside his mouth, and a cute white little tail behind him. Delirious was made out of this dark blue goo, not really sticking to anything but himself. It always felt kind of wet, though, it really never was at all. He wore earthling clothes mostly, having to be on their planet a lot, plus he really liked their fashion. He had a black t-shirt, baby blue sweatshirt, black skinny jeans, and a Jason hockey mask. He saw the movie with Ohm, when the humans were introducing them to the traditions from Earth, and really like the mask so he got one for himself, just with the paint and stuff on it.

"I, um, well... Found a- three humans... They were running away from what seemed to be their father but... They don't have anywhere else to go I'm guessing." Both Ohm and Delirious gave their shipmate wide-eyes.

"Is there something wrong with you? Why would you bring a nasty human in our ship- three even?!" Delirious eventually spoke up. "What?! Just what?!"

"They're cute! I promise! I couldn't just leave them either!" Luke shouted back, still in their language.

Delirious sighed but jumped as he heard something like glass shatter near the end of the hall. "What was that?"

"Fuck. The kids. C'mon." Luke turned around, changing into his human form while dropping the cloak in the guys' room, no time to put it somewhere else. "Human so you both don't scare the poor things!"

"Ugh"

* * *

 

Jon glared at Luke as he saw the boys, a blondie and a brunette who was throwing their cubes back and forth, two shattered between them.

"What're you two doing?" Luke asked while Ohm came up in his human form, which looked like a sixteen-year-old boy, a pretty buff brunette, and picked the two up effortlessly before setting them on the middle bunk bed.

"We play catch!" Mike shouted excitedly while Jon turned around, shouting "valytuvas" down the hallway, a small robot like the one that took Craig came up and started cleaning the shards up.

"You can't play that with those things like that..." Toonz took a deep breath. "They'll break."

Bryce shrugged. "Gimme some different toys then," he sassed back and stuck his tongue out.

"Oh no, you just did not." Luke huffed and attempted to rush at the boy but Delirious held him back. "Lemme go! That little bit-!"

"Calm down, Luke!" Ryan interrupted as he saw the blonde tearing up. "Aww, come here baby." He leaned up and took him from the bed, holding him in his arms. When Bryce turned to face Luke, he stuck his tongue out and hugged the brunette back.

 

* * *

  
Pretty soon the ship team was called in for a meeting. They talked for a long time, Toonz excusing himself a couple times to take care of the screaming little ones ("I'm hungry!" "I need to use the toilet!" "I'm bored!"), but overall stayed there and spoke a lot.

They decided to keep them, after long moments of arguing and other matters. Altogether, they had no idea how to take care of children so it'd be a pleasant time.

"So... Don't pets have collars on Earth?" Moo asked. The other board mates, even the staff, broke out in debates.

"I think so...? I dunno. I'm not a human," Luke responded, parting the body of speech, them all shushing. "We should give them some anyways so it'll be easier to keep track of them. Human children are so rambunctious and don't know how to stay in one place without getting in trouble."

"That's fair. I'll print some up next time I'm working with the Drukker," Ohm stated, picking at the sharp rabbit claws at the end of each finger. The Drukker was a device they got for their ship on the last mission they went on. The queen of some planet gave them it for protecting their weird farm stock. Most of the creatures were this really disgusting amber shade and stunk like human fat. The others were a light shade of purple, had long, floppy ears, a bushy black striped tail, and was too cute for its own good. Delirious stayed around those critters. Anyways, the Drukker machine basically printed whatever you thought about when you clasped your hand around the tracker. It pricked your palm slightly with a little electric shock, which always made the other travelers flinch and whine so it was Ohm's job.

"That it?"

"I think so. All right now. Dismissed. Enjoy your day, guys," Vanoss hummed and stood up, walking out of the planning room to check out the creatures that Cartoonz let onboard. The others murmured goodbyes before leaving to finish their duties for the night.


End file.
